Based at the University of North Carolina, this MHCRC is a multidisciplinary organization of scientists and support staff that includes important collaborators in other Departments and Centers intra and extramurally. The UNC-MHCRC supports studies of the Neuroscience of Mental and Behavioral Disorders focusing on the neurobiological bases and treatment of mood and psychotic disorders, and the psychopathological and physiological effects of stress. The aims of the MHCRC are 1) to generate and test hypotheses in thematic areas of interest; 2) to foster the integration of basic and clinical research; 3) to train young investigators within the research infrastructure of the MHCRC; and 40 to enhance faculty development and productivity by the coordination and facilitation of thematically linked research within the MHCRC's community of investigators. While this MHCRC began 17 years ago as a compendium of related projects focusing on psychoneuroendocrinology, it has matured into a core based center whose goal is to provide the infrastructure (both physical and intellectual) to facilitate state of the art thematically integrated neuroscience research in a cost-effective manner. The health and dynamic nature of the MHCRC are reflected in the sustained evolution of the cores as its investigators' scientific interests and needs have developed. The MHCRC has 7 core units: 1) Administrative; 2) Clinical Assessment and Procedures; 3) Behavioral and Cognitive Neuroscience; 4) Neuro-imaging; 5) Analytical and Applied Neuroscience; 6) Data Management and Biostatistics; and 7) Information Technology. Through the functions of its cores and programs, the MHCRC focuses research around 4 themes: 1) neurobiology of mood disorders; 2) pathophysiology of stress transduction in mental and medical disorders; 3) neurobiology of psychotic disorders; and 4) psychopharmacology. The MHCRC continues its interest in children, as well as adults, across all themes, and supports research projects that focus on understanding the roles of both gender and race in mental health. A particular strength of this MHCRC is the close interaction of basic and clinical neuroscientists enabling translation of basic research findings into clinical investigations. The organizational structure and program of the MHCRC provide for the efficient operation and interaction of the cores, dissemination of information between investigators and across projects, the maintenance of rigorous methodologic and ethical standards, and quality control of the supported research. The importance of strong leadership of the MHCRC to achieve these ends was recognized by the recruitment during the last funding period of Jeffrey A. Lieberman to succeed Arthur J. Pranger, Jr., the founding Director of the UNC-MHCRC. Dr. Lieberman's research interests and experience provide the ideal complement to the MHCRC at this point in its development. Together, Drs. Prange and Lieberman have led MHCRC scientists in developing a research plan for the next funding period that combines historical continuity with a vision of the scientific future.